Sakura Kinomoto: Exhange student romance!
by Chondra
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is living one year abroad as part of her English studies in University. She hopes to learn as much as she can in the year she is in North America. She was already excited for the trip - but the cute Chinese boy she met on the plane was a sweet cherry on top! SakuraxSyaoran (lots of OC's you have been warned! - balancing it out with canon characters as I go...)
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sat stiffly in the plastic airport chair; she had a small suitcase in her lap and two larger ones on either side of her legs. She looked from side to side, scanning the crowd for a glimpse of someone familiar. She knew this was unlikely as she was from Japan and this was Canada. Clear on the other side of the world. She had met a boy on the plane; he was from a town in China and would be in the same exchange student program together. His name was Syaoran Li and he was an engineering student, the youngest and only boy in a family of seven girls. They were quick friends, as they had already been conversing online via the Exchange website and their shared interest in mathematics. Sakura was a Calculus and Physics student now majoring in English.

Syaoran was gone now however, his host family – The Grangers – had already come exactly at the scheduled time of 12:45pm. It was now 1:39pm and her host family – The Drakes – had yet to show, they had called about fifteen minutes ago and assured her that the traffic and delays had passed and they would be arriving shortly. Sakura let out a heavy sigh and checked her cellphone again (an iPhone with a purple case and little winged bear charm). 1:40pm, she had been waiting almost an hour.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura sat up quickly at the sound of her name. Her first smile on Canadian soil was had as she recognized the girl running at her. It was Jessica Drake, her host sister whom she had been video calling for almost a year now.

"Jessica!" Sakura breathed, emotional as she felt relief wash over her. Jessica's' bright blue eyes shone with excitement as she latched onto Sakura in a tight embrace. "Oh my God I'm so sorry we're so late!"

"That is okay." Sakura said letting go of Jessica and picking up her small suitcase and purse. "I'm so happy you are here now."

"Me too." Jessica said with obvious relief, she took one of Sakura's remaining suitcases and shouldered it, and grabbed the other one by its handle and started to roll it along beside them as they walked. "Excited to meet the family?"

"Yes." Sakura said with a cheerful smile.

"Good, cause they're excited to meet you!" Jessica giggled.

Outside the airport Jessica led Sakura to a group of people around a black SUV. Jessica yelled to them before they were really in range to hear them.

"I found her!" Jessica projected her voice extremely well; Sakura flinched away from her in surprise.

A tall boy with dark hair and green hazel eyes walked quickly towards them, taking the shouldered suitcase from Jessica and the smaller one from Sakura. He was taller than anyone Sakura had ever seen, even more so than her brother Touya, who was five foot ten, this boy was easily over six feet tall. Sakura found herself starring up at him from her five foot two perspective in awe.

"I'm surprised she didn't run and scream if you yelled at her like that." He chuckled. "Hi there Sakura, I'm Trevor."

"Hello Trevor." Sakura said with a shy smile and a little bow.

A man, more Sakura's brother's height, approached them when they neared the van. He had the same bright blue eyes as Jessica, but his face was more like Trevor's. Obviously this was their father.

"Hello Sakura. I'm Douglas Drake. Call me Doug." His voice was calm and kind, he held out his hand for Sakura to shake it.

"Hello Doug." Sakura said taking his hand but not knowing what to do afterwards.

His skin was rough and his grip was strong but brief, quickly letting go to help his daughter load the suitcases into the back of the van. A woman got out of the passenger side door and came over to hug Sakura. She was Jessica's height (a few inches taller than Sakura) and had the same deep auburn hair as Jessica, with the green eyes that Trevor had.

"Hello Sakura. I'm Mary – your host mom." Mary said. (Obviously Jessica gets her pep from mom, Sakura thought).

"Hello Mary." Sakura replied as they hugged.

Trevor closed the back of the van as Jessica opened the side door for Sakura. Sakura and Jessica sat in the back, Trevor sat in the middle and their parents were up front. The only stop on the way home was at a little shop to get a special cake for that night's dinner. In the short drive though Sakura was able to observe a lot about her family for the year. They were very open, eager to share stories, to tell jokes, and to sing along to every familiar song that came on the radio. Mary held Doug's free hand, Jessica high fived her brother after they managed to very cleverly tease Doug about something he had done years ago. Sakura found herself very easily swept up in their whirlwind of talk and laughter and before she knew it they were at The Drake's home.

"Home sweet home." Jessica said with a smile as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Trevor got out of the van quickly and moved the seat ahead so Sakura and Jessica could get out of the back. As Sakura admired the house and front garden Trevor and Doug made quick work of getting her suitcases and taking them inside. Mary and Jessica followed them, not noticing that Sakura hadn't moved until they got to the door.

"Sakura!" Jessica called. Sakura jumped again and quickly looked over at her. She laughed and motioned for her to walk forward. "Coming?"

"Yes. Sorry." Sakura said adjusting her purse on her shoulder and walking to the house quickly.

"Careful you don't step on any kittens." Mary said kindly as she held the door open for Sakura. Jessica was working on untying her purple chucks. As Sakura stepped out of her flats a scurry of little paws made her look over. Four little balls of fur were running at them.

"Hey babies." Jessica said affectionately as she pet them all. Sakura kneeled to pet them with her. After a moment of smelling Sakura was welcomed by the furry foursome.

"So cute." She sighed in Japanese.

"Cheddar, Boots, Oro and Cinnamon." Jessica said pointing out each kitten as she said his or her name. Orange, brown with white feet, black, and white and orange.

"Oro? Very cute." Sakura giggled.

"Watch." Jessica said and then she looked at the little black kitten and said. "Oro?" The kitten responded by tilting his head. Sakura giggled loudly, surprising the kittens.

"That was so cute!" Sakura squealed.

"That's my Oro." Jessica grinned picking up the kitten and petting him. "Come on, I'll show you your room and then we can play with the kittens some more."

"Okay." Sakura said taking the kitten called Cheddar off her lap and standing. The kittens followed the girls as they walked down the hall and up the stairs.

"Alright, it's impossible to get lost up here." Jessica said as they reached the top of the stairs, passing Doug on the way. It was a large open area with one big bay window with window seat and floor to ceiling bookshelves. "There is only one hallway, the only trick is remembering which door goes where."

"Okay." Sakura said again looking down the hallway with some apprehension. She could hear some music coming from one of the rooms. It was aggressive, but not wholly unpleasant to the ear.

"That's Trevor's music." Jessica said as she started walking down the hallway, Sakura followed closely. "If it's ever too loud just kick his door until he turns it down."

"Really?" Sakura asked, rather alarmed.

"Yeah." Jessica laughed. "It's the system we've worked out, but you don't have to kick his door. Knocking and asking him works fine too."

"That's much more my system I think." Sakura laughed.

They passed Trevor's room, his door was opened and he was already changed into shorts and sitting on his bed playing on a handheld gaming system. Jessica indicated her bedroom and the bathroom as they passed them. The last door in the hallway was Sakura's room. Jessica opened the door for her.

Her suitcases were already at the foot of her bed. The window was opened but only recently as the air was still thick with humidity from the hot August sun. The walls were a light buttermilk yellow, everything was soft and fresh, very welcoming. Jessica let Sakura go in the room first and hovered by the door as Sakura walked into the room and over to the window, setting her purse on the desk as she passed it. The view was to a closed in back yard with a lovely pool and garden surrounding it.

"So it's alright?" Jessica asked softly.

"Yes." Sakura said turning quickly and smiling at Jessica. "It's lovely."

"Awesome." Jessica smiled broadly. "I'll leave you to unpack then. Supper isn't until five-ish, so if you're hungry before then come get me and I'll take you to the kitchen."

"Thank you." Sakura said with a little bow.

"No worries." Jessica said. "Welcome to Canada."

Sakura smiled a little and went back to the window. She couldn't wait to be in that pool. Unfortunately she needed to wait until she had unpacked her things. Unpacking went smoothly until she dug out her laptop's plug converter, leading her to dig out her laptop and set it up on the natural wood desk. She was fine until she needed to connect to the wifi. There were at least a dozen options and all of them locked. She chewed on her bottom lip a little before standing and navigating her way to Jessica's room.

"Jessica?" Sakura called softly as she knocked on the open door.

Jessica was sitting in her leather computer chair, legs somewhat awkwardly curled around her. She had changed into short purple spandex shorts and a grey baggy scoop neck shirt that hung off her, exposing her shoulder and most of her upper arm and the halter style bikini top she had on under it. She had glasses on now, and her hair was up in a sloppy bun and was concentrated on her computer screen until she heard Sakura knocking.

"Hey man, you hungry?" Jessica asked cheerfully, turning the chair so she faced the girl.

"Yes a little, but I was wondering if I could get the password for the Internet first?" Sakura asked as she looked around Jessica's soft purple room.

"Yeah for sure." Jessica said putting her glasses on the top of her head and pushing off the desk so she could glide over to a bookshelf. She stood and grabbed a notebook and walked towards Sakura with it in her hands. "Got it in here for yah."

"Thank you." Sakura said smiling.

"Lemme tell Bryan I'm afk and then I'll come help you." Jessica said handing the notebook to Sakura and going back over to the computer. Jessica lent in front of the laptop and typed a quick message and then closed the window, exposing a photo background featuring Jessica, two guys and a girl smiling with silly faces and hanging onto each other.

"You'll meet them tomorrow." Jessica grinned as she saw Sakura looking at her background.

"Sorry." Sakura said, embarrassed that she had been caught staring.

"No worries, if I didn't want people to see the photo I wouldn't use it as my background." Jessica said cheerfully putting her arm around Sakura's shoulders and leading her back to her room.

Jessica sat down in the computer chair in front of Sakura's desk. Sakura had left the screen open at the log in screen.

"You're in English?" Jessica asked curiously.

Jessica was fluent in written and verbal Japanese, she studied it in high school and it was her major now in University. Part of the exchange program was pairing up students who were majoring in the mother tongue of the other. Sakura for example was majoring in English Literature, so she was paired with Jessica who was majoring in Japanese Language.

"Yeah. I thought it would be good practice." Sakura replied.

"But your English is phenomenal." Jessica laughed.

"Speaking English – yes." Sakura sighed. "My written English is awful still. All your silent letters."

"Yeah they're a pain for sure." Jessica sighed as she entered the password from memory. She was denied.

"The eff?" she tried again – still denied.

"TREVOR?" she yelled. Sakura managed not to flinch this time, hearing Jessica take the deep breath before she shouted.

"YEAH." Trevor shouted in reply.

"C'MERE." Jessica called again.

"COMING."

Trevor was soon at the door and he knocked as he walked in. He was still holding the Xbox controller in his hand and the headset was around his neck. "What's up?"

"Why can't I connect Sakura to our wifi?" Jessica asked pushing the laptop towards Trevor.

"Alex must have up'd the security." Trevor said leaning over and navigating Sakura's laptop expertly. Sakura didn't know her computer even had all the places Trevor was going to. After a few minutes (and Trevor switching to a kneeling position) he sighed and got back to his feet.

"I'm gunna have to add her manually. Hold on." He put the head set on his head. "Yo, brother." There was a pause, and you could just hear someone talking to Trevor over the headset.

"I need to know how to add Sakura's computer to the internet. She's our exchange student. Does it make a difference that it's a Japanese laptop? No? Okay. Yeah I know. I know. Shut up Alex. Yeah. Yeah. Whatever, I'm gunna ignore you now." Trevor took the headset off his head again once he was done conversing with his brother. "I can do it through my computer. It'll just take a sec."

"Thanks man." Jessica grinned turning Sakura's laptop towards herself again. Trevor left the room. "Alex is away on a business trip right now, long term, hence the Xbox. He's in IT, specializes in security for businesses with sensitive information. He does our internet too."

"Oh. Cool." Sakura said sitting down on her bed. "Where is he on his trip?"

"Dubai." Jessica sighed. "Lucky asshole gets to go to all the coolest places."

"Well you get to go to Japan next year." Sakura said with obvious excitement.

"Yes I do." Jessica said returning the excitement.

In the second year of the two-year program, the host student gets to spend a year in the exchange students home. Sakura was very excited for that part of the program. She loved her hometown and couldn't wait to show it off.

"TRY IT NOW JESS!" Trevor called.

"KAY!" Jessica replied and swiftly entered the password again. This time Sakura's computer connected. "Sweet!"

"Yay!" Sakura said clapping a little with excitement as she and Jessica stood at the same time and she took over the computer chair.

"When you want that snack just come down the hall again." Jessica said as she was leaving. "Enjoy the interwebs!"

"Thank you!" Sakura said as she started opening up an internet browser so she could work on sending an email to her parents and friends. She also wanted to add Syaoran's email to her contact list and send a message to him too. She became so wrapped up in her emails and then finishing her unpacking that it was 5:00pm before she knew it and Jessica was at her door, ready to lead her to supper.

Supper was served in the informal dining room attached to the kitchen. It was comforting to see Mary cooking herself. Sakura wasn't sure she could have handled it if the Drakes had maids and cooks. Mary had cooked a simple but delicious meal of corn on the cob, steaks, mashed potatoes and green string beans. Jessica didn't eat beef, so there were some pork steaks there too. Sakura had one of each.

After supper she helped Trevor and Jessica do the dishes and then they cleaned up the rest of the kitchen and dining area. When they finished swimming they got showers, and Sakura was pleasantly surprised to find replies from her best friend and Syaoran in her inbox when she finally sat down at the computer again.

_Hello Sakura!_

_I am all settled in also. My exchange family is so quiet and reserved it is a little intimidating. They are nothing like my loud sisters at home. You are so lucky to have two exchange siblings. I only have one. Natasha. She is quiet, very smart and speaks very clearly. My English will definitely improve with her guidance. Tomorrow I have been given an empty schedule as Natasha is at tennis lessons all day and my exchange parents are busy with their own lives. Perhaps we can begin to learn our new city's transit schedule and try and see some of the beautiful harbor that we have only seen in photographs. I understand if you have your own plans. Please let me know before tomorrow. I hope you sleep well. _

_Syaoran. _

Sakura smiled broadly and quickly went to accept Syaoran's invitation before she thought better of it. She didn't know if her own host family had anything planned for her day tomorrow. She stood and shyly poked her head out of her room. She took a step towards Jessica's room.

"Looking for me?" Jessica called from the end of the hall. Sakura turned and smiled as she saw Jessica sitting in the window seat with a book open on her lap.

"Yes. I was wondering if there were any plans for tomorrow?" Sakura asked with a polite nod of her head.

"I was gunna take you around and show you the city a bit. Go to the waterfront, check out campus and that kind of stuff. Those sound good?"

"Yes. It sounds perfect. Um. Would it be alright if I had one of my exchange friends come with us?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah sure. That's fine with me. Some of my friends will be showing up too. It'll be fun." Jessica smiled.

"Ah. Good. I will go invite him along now." Sakura said bowing and turning to go back to her room.

_Hey Syaoran! _

_Your exchange family sounds the exact opposite of mine. The Drakes are so lively and energetic. The house is so full of life all the time. I have a counter offer for plans tomorrow. My host sister planned a tour of the city and campus with her friends, the tour includes the waterfront that we both so wanted to see. She says I may invite you with us. I think you would enjoy the company (especially if all of Jessica's friends are as energetic as she.) If this is acceptable for you, please let me know so we may arrange a time and place to meet you. We are both within walking distance to the campus so I am sure we cannot be too far apart. _

_Sweet dreams to you Syaoran, see you tomorrow! _

Syoaran replied within the minute, after an exchange of addresses it was agreed that Syaoran would be meeting the group in the morning at the Drake's house at 10am. Jessica's friends would be arriving around the same time.

"Plans set?" Jessica asked coming in with two cups of steaming liquid. She offered one to Sakura. "It's decaf."

"Thank you." Sakura said taking the cup that was offered to her. The tea was sweeter than she was used to, but she found she liked it.

"So he's coming the same time as my group?" Jessica asked sitting down on Sakura's bed. Sakura turned off her laptop and joined her.

"Yes. 10am." Sakura nodded and took a sip of her tea.

"Is he cute?" Jessica asked with a devilish grin. Sakura blushed and smiled.

"Yes. Very." She replied. Jessica laughed and Sakura joined her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was woken up by not her own alarm, but Jessica's across the hall. Sakura recognized the K-Pop song as one from a girl group that just released a Japanese album. Sakura smiled and stretched before sitting up. She had two of the cats lying with her in bed. The black one – Oro she remembered and the orange one – Cheddar.

"Good Morning kitties." Sakura said cheerfully petting the two of them. Neither one stirred. Cheddar stretched but just returned to his sleep. Jessica must have finally woke up because the song that was playing was quickly silenced.

Sakura hummed the song from where it left off as she changed from her pajamas to the outfit she had picked out with Jessica the night before. The August sun was hot and unforgiving so a light summer dress was perfect. Jessica also recommended light, comfortable well fitting sandals or flats as they would be walking for almost the whole day. Happy with her floral dress and brown leather sandals Sakura packed her purse with her camera, wallet, bandaids, sunglasses, notebook and pencil case. She was an avid doodler and often wrote down new English words that she wanted to remember.

She took her turn in the washroom and styled her hair and applied a little make up. Not that it mattered her first impression with Syaoran had been after long hours on the plane and she was sure she looked as grungy as she felt. Jessica was just coming out of her room dressed and ready for the day as Sakura was finished in the washroom.

"You look great!" Jessica grinned and then looked at her watch. "About time for people to show up. Let's get some food in us before we leave."

"Yes." Sakura nodded, she was starving. She followed Jessica down to the kitchen. It was completely empty. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, it's a weekday, so mom and dad are already gone to work. Trev won't wake up before noon or so, I heard him talking to Alex until late last night." Jessica replied as she pulled out some fruit and yogurt from the fridge and placed them in front of Sakura on the counter. "Did you want something starchy? I try to avoid bread in the morning."

"No this is fine." Sakura said cheerfully sitting down as Jessica got spoons and bowls for them.

Jessica smiled and placed a bowl in front of Sakura. She quickly loaded her bowl with some yogurt before grabbing a knife and cutting some strawberries in half. After she was finished loading her bowl with berries and grapes Jessica checked her watch again. Sakura looked at the clock on the stove. It was officially 10am and the others would be arriving any second. Sakura suddenly felt nervous. She took a mouthful of yogurt and berries and tried to ignore the feeling. She was an adult – 20 years old. She was too old to be feeling like a shy little girl. Jessica was playing with a tablet computer that Sakura didn't even notice she grabbed.

"I'm taking my pro camera today, is that okay with you?" Jessica asked.

"Yes of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Sakura asked with her head tilted a little.

"Some people are intimidated by it." Jessica laughed. "Better safe than sorry."

"I understand." Sakura nodded.

Before either of them could take another bite the doorbell rang. Jessica stuffed the spoonful she had ready into her mouth and walked/danced to the door. She looked at her watch again. Still within the minute of 10am so she knew it couldn't be her forever fashionably late friends. She smiled broadly and opened the door. A hansom Chinese boy greeted her.

"Hello. I am Syaoran Li a friend of Sakura's thank you for letting me come today." Syaoran said with a little bow. "My English name is Sean, if you prefer to call me that."

"Hey Syaoran." Jessica said with a little bow of her own. "Please come in. We're just finishing breakfast."

"Thank you." Syaoran said stepping inside. Jessica waited for him to step out of his sandals before leading him into the kitchen where Sakura was just finishing her bowl of breakfast.

"Just waiting on my dudes now." Jessica said cheerfully before quickly stuffing her face with the rest of her berries and setting both empty bowls in the sink. She ran some water over them before returning to the counter. Syaoran and Sakura were greeting each other. "So where are you staying Syaoran?"

"With the Grangers. On Harbourview drive." Syaoran replied.

"Ah, just over the tracks. Not far at all. That's nice. You and Sakura will be able to hang out easily." Jessica smiled and leaned on the counter.

"Yes." Syaoran said with a nod. Sakura smiled.

"What is your major?" Jessica asked. "English Lit like Sakura?"

"Ah no, Computer Engineering." Syaoran replied.

"Oh cool. My oldest brother is in computer science too." Jessica said cheerfully.

"He is?" Syaoran replied, pleasantly surprised.

"He does computer security work. He's in Dubai right now." Sakura replied for Jessica – eager to get into the conversation.

"Correct." Jessica laughed.

At fifteen after ten, Jessica's friend's arrived. Sakura recognized them as the group that was in the photo Jessica used as her computer desktop. Jessica introduced her boyfriend Bryan first, he was a tall attractive man, well muscled and had some well-groomed facial hair. Second was Leah, Jessica's best friend since she was seven and Business major. She would be going to the same university as the rest of them. She had long brown and purple hair that fell in ringlets and bright green eyes. Lastly was Kevin, Leah's boyfriend who was going to a different university in the city and was majoring in Graphic design. He had short, styled hair and some edgy piercings in his ear.

"Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto." Jessica introduced the two exchange students who bowed politely.

"Glad to meet you!" Leah said excitedly taking Sakura's hands and holding them briefly before doing the same to Syaoran. Bryan and Kevin took turns offering their hands to the two.

"Likewise." Sakura said with a smile.

"We ready to hit the waterfront?" Jessica asked cheerfully.

"Yes!" Was the happy reply.

The waterfront was a short walk downhill from Jessica's home. Bryan walked with Syaoran, allowing Jessica to lead with Sakura. Thankful to not be shy Syaoran quickly took a liking to Bryan's calm and cheerful spirit. Sakura and Jessica were laughing happily with Leah as she joined them to share some amazing story that she had almost forgotten to share. Kevin was quiet compared to the rest of them remaining quiet and listening rather than joining into any conversations.

"Let's go in here!" Leah said pointing to an Asian grocery they were passing.

"Sure, they just get to Canada and the first place we take them – an Asian grocery." Kevin teased his girlfriend.

"They have the best soda." Leah grumbled.

"No this is good." Sakura laughed. "It will be nice to see what bits of home they have here."

"Yes." Syaoran agreed. "It's good to know."

Jessica held the door open as the group piled in. Leah and Bryan went to the coolers first. Looking for cold drinks. Jessica stayed with the exchange students as they looked over the candy selection that the little store had. Kevin went to the gift section, looking at the carefully painted sake and sushi sets. Sakura was happy to see her favourite cookies and chewy candies in the store. After a few minutes and a quick conversation in Chinese between Syaoran and the cashier the group was out contently drinking and eating their purchases. Just a few feet up from the Asian grocery was a huge grocery store.

"This is the main grocery store we go to." Jessica explained. "They have a pretty decent international section too. On Tuesdays student's get a discount."

"That's nice." Sakura said looking at the massive store with a little awe.

They continued down to the waterfront, passing the train station and the dock where the cruise ships were moored. Sakura couldn't help but feel excited when she saw the boardwalk in front of her. She looked at Syaoran who returned her excited smile and took out his camera to start taking photos. Sakura copied him and made sure to get some of the group as well as the water and buildings.

"Here we are. The waterfront." Jessica said turning and holding her arms open wide to indicate everything behind her. Sakura got a photo of her pose and laughed.

The waterfront stretched farther than either Syaoran or Sakura imagined. There were so many shops dotting the boardwalk. Little booths with people's homemade wares were taking up the spaces between the buildings. Buskers claimed the more open stretches of boardwalk for their performances. Sakura was able to get many photos, Jessica had her professional camera out and was forever ducking away to get artistic angles and group shots. Once she even jumped on Bryan's shoulders to get a look over the top of a crowd that had gathered for a particularly talented Busker who was juggling knives and fire torches.

"This is amazing." Sakura laughed in awe to Syoaran who was up on his tiptoes trying to get a good photo of the busker.

"Yes. It's even better than what I thought." He replied with a smile. "I'm glad you invited me along today."

"I'm glad you came." Sakura nodded in agreement.

From her perch upon Bryan's shoulder Jessica grinned as she took some photos of Syaoran and Sakura smiling together. Jessica was so happy that Sakura had made a friend already. As soon as they were able to get past the crowds they stopped for ice cream. Once outside they found an empty picnic table at the end of the pier and sat there to eat their cold treats. Jessica was reviewing her photos casually while the rest talked about school.

"Tomorrow there is a meeting for exchange students in the city put on by my university." Kevin said. "It might be worth you guys checking out."

"Ah yes! It would be nice to meet more people who are also in the program." Syaoran said. "I believe a good network is important to success here."

"You're right." Sakura agreed cheerfully. "Especially if we're in similar programs."

"You guys are so straight to the point." Jessica laughed. "But yeah, I can take you guys tomorrow. What time is the meeting tomorrow Kev?"

"1:00pm."

"So you guys can have the morning to yourselves and be back at the house by 12:30." Jessica said. "That will give us lots of time to get to the other university. But for now, let's check out our university."

"Sounds good!" Everyone agreed and they started back up the hill to the university.


End file.
